The Biggest Game Of The Year
by iDanielHilton
Summary: After a breathtaking half-time performance, Kurt finds himself in the middle of a love triangle with the last two people in Lima he'd ever suspect. Kurt/Karofsky and Kurt/Puck.
1. Pilot

**Title****: The Biggest Game Of The Season**

**Rating****: M for Sex, Adult Language, and Possible Rape**

**A/N****: I have not written a fanfiction in quite some time, so pardon if it seems a little off. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the**_** Glee**_** characters. I just love them.**

"Wooh!"

A rowdy crowd of dirt-covered football players came barreling into the stale locker room, still high on their victorious first two quarters. It was halftime and they had a twenty-one point lead on the opposing team. The win-deprived football team of Mickenly High hadn't beaten a team all season.

The loudest of the crowd was none other than the newly-recruited defensive linebacker Dave Karofsky. He'd done most of the blocking during the early half of the game (actually injuring one player) and was beaming from all the compliments he was getting from his appreciative teammates.

He sat down on an uncomfortable cement bench, stretching his back a little and groaning from the small bit of relief the small action gave him. Dave rolled his right shoulder, a little achy from slamming the competition so fiercely and continued to grab his Gatorade bottle, guzzling the drink sloppily and allowing some of the liquid to splash on his chest in a futile attempt to cool himself a bit.

Mike Chang, one of the faster offensives on the team, was watching through the ajar door intently. He seemed unconcerned about a cut he'd received on his neck when he'd been slammed on the field. Karofsky curiously tossed his empty bottle at the boy, earning a small look of disdain.

"What are you gawkin' at Chang," Karofsky inquired in his jock-heavy tone.

"The Cheerios are performing a new number." Mike answered, not bothering to look in Karofsky's direction.

"You can remember their numbers? I just thought they did a bunch of flips and spins and stuff."

Mike snorted at the remark, and then muttered something about the air-headed football player only caring about himself. Intrigued, Karofsky nonchalantly pushed passed the smaller teammate and watched as the Cheerios lined themselves to start, barely noticing the mohawked-teen Noah Puckerman posted on the wall next to him.

Puck had been silent most of the game. Quinn had moved on, and Santana had begun an exclusive "friends with benefits" relationship with Brittany. It was fall, so Puck's cool cleaning business had cooled off for the season. Basically, the Puckster was lonely. He started to go home, but realized that Finn would never let him live down skipping their greatest victory to date. Finn, ironically, had gotten a cold and had to miss the game himself. Puck looked at the lumbering football player standing a-little-too-close-for-comfort next to him. He didn't particularly dislike Karofsky. He just found him..dumb.

Karosky started to comment at how long it was taking the performance to start when the loud sound of drums exploded across the field. He'd recognized the beat from the radio, but couldn't pinpoint which song. A flurry of red firecrackers flew across the sky. Then the rows of Cheerios parted to reveal a face he recognized all too well. Kurt Hummel, McKinley High's Prissiest Diva or, as Dave called him, the dumpster-diving homo, came swishing through the rows in his jewel-studded Cheerios outfit.

Kurt felt his face grow hot with excitement. He lived for moments like this, when the whole crowd focused on him, when he had his chance to truly shine. Kurt took a deep breath and put on his sassiest face, a little trick he'd picked up from Mercedes. He felt Brittany and Santana gripping his opposite shoulders, and began singing into the microphone-set hooked around his ear.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love."_

Karofsky felt his lips slightly part and jumped a little when he realized he'd dropped his helmet. He had no idea that the fashion-queen could sing the smoking song the way he was. And the way he was moving his body was..just..damn. Karofsky licked his lips absent-mindedly. He'd just drank some Gatorade, so there was no way his mouth should have been this dry.

"_There's a thin line, 'tween the dark side and the light side, baby tonight.  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble; tryin' to find it."_

Puck's eyes widened at the sight of Kurt, Brittany, and Santana grinding sexually on each other. He couldn't help but notice how much smoother Kurt could roll his hips than the other two. The teen could only imagine how good it would feel to have those hips bouncing up and down on his..Oh man. Puck have to readjust his stirrup pants in order to allow his cock to press comfortably against them. Where the hell had these sexual feelings towards his fellow Glee member come from? Not once during all the practices and performances they'd done together had Puck thought of the boy in a sexual matter. And Puck had never once thought of himself as of bisexual nature. But Puck didn't care. All he knew was that one thing was inevitable. Before this school year was over, he was going to fuck Kurt Hummel. And he found himself pretty comfortable with the idea. Kurt was untouchable sexy, kinda like a nun. This didn't phase Puck. I mean, who could resist his smoking hot guns and captivating smile?

"_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy."_

Both the boys found their hearts skipping beats. It was almost as if he was singing directly at them. Puck and Karofsky continued to watch the entire performance through, entranced at the skills Kurt was displaying.

Karofsky grabbed his helmet and placed it placed it back a top his head. This sudden attraction to Kurt was startling. Karofsky had always considered himself a man's man, not a man who was into men. He found the whole thing repulsive. Though the idea of hooking up with Hummel seemed foreign, Dave didn't find the feelings disgusting at all. Meanwhile Puck was contemplating ways to get into Kurt's fashionable pants.

The roar of applause from the astounded crowd brought both of the boys back to reality. They looked at each other and nodded in acknowledgement. With the half-time performance over, the football players needed to get back into their champion mindsets. Even though they continued to win the game, neither of the teenagers had been able to concentrate on the game wholesomely. Karofsky and Puck knew one thing for certain. They needed to talk to Kurt.

**A/N: Just found out Chord Overstreet will be playing Sam, Kurt's boyfriend (also Finn's protégé and eventual competition). He won't affect this story at all, however, because I'm not including him. Maybe another story. Anywhos, please review. They're what keep me inspired. **

**P.S When writing this chapter, I discovered that Karofsky wasn't an actual member of the William Mickenly High Football Team. Oh, and the song was Adam Lambert's "If I Had You."**


	2. iGot A Message?

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Seriously, all that positive energy caused me to put my other fanfiction on hold and focus 100 % percent on this story. I'll do my best to makesure this story stays worthy of your attention. Now, on with the story!**

**BTW, I've had few messages asking me an LOL question. Yes! I'm really a guy. Just saying that to clear the record.  
**

* * *

"Haha! Kurt, you got some moves for a white boy!"

The fashionable teen giggled lightly, clutching his iPhone to his ear. The Cheerios' performance had been a complete hit. Even Sue had said that it was "ok," which meant "Great Job." And Kurt was sure that his vocals had been a major part of that success. "You sure? I think I might have been a little over the top with the grinding."

Mercedes laughed assuringly into her cell. She and Kurt had done some celebratory shopping, designer brand only, after the routine. "Your grinding was better than my cousin LaToya's, and she gets paid to do it," she remarked playfully, toying with her diamond earring.

The compliment caused Kurt to bite his lower lip as he tried to stifle a smirk. Heat flooded up to the tip of his ears. Kurt hated blushing; he found it to be his most unattractive quality. But at least it matched his Cheerios uniform.

Memories of the earlier performance had distracted him so much; he'd barely been able to finish his nightly facial routine correctly. "Well, it's just too bad Finn wasn't there to see it." Kurt eyed his wiggling, carefully-pedicured toes, pursing his lips.

"How is Hudson?" asked his sassy BFF.

After the last school year, when Finn had been granted permission to move back in, he and Finn had come to an agreement. Finn would be more open to Kurt, and Kurt would be less aggressive in his pursuit of the taller teen's heart. After a while, Kurt found himself falling less in love with the football player and caring more for him as a brother.

He pulled back the bamboo privacy partition that separated their beds. Finn was wrapped heavily in two plaid spreads, with beads of sweat on his forehead and intermittent snores escaping his nose.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, "He's is knocked-out."

They both laughed.

His phone buzzed as an incoming text arrived in his inbox. "Hold on 'Cedes," Kurt said, " I gots me a message."

"Okay, Kurt."

His fingers danced across the screen as he reached the location his new message. The words that appeared on the screen made his throat close. "Oh my," was all he managed to squeak out.

"Kurt? What's wrong, hun?"

Kurt couldn't answer. He was a little dumbstruck by this. The message was so..unsuspected. He could feel his blush creeping back up, and pushed his hair back in attempt to gather himself, an unconscious tendency he would often do whenever he got nervous.

The teenager quickly cleared his throat and hastily relayed the message to Mercedes. Neither of them spoke for minute, both trying to conclude a concrete answer. "The hell….?" were the only words that came from the large diva's mouth. Kurt could hear Mercede's mom state something in the background.

"…Dang," Mercede's resumed, sounding a little disappointed, "I have to go. It's always when the good stuff comes along. Meet me FIRST thing in the morning, ok?"

"Um..sure," Kurt replied, looking upwards out the corner of his eye.

Mercedes could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Kurt was her right-wing gay guy and her best friend, but he could was way too curious for his own good sometimes. And that message only seemed like trouble, in her opinion.

"I mean it Kurt," Mercedes exclaimed, trying to reinforce her previous statement, "don't do anything-"

Mercedes voice was completely cut off as Kurt ended the call. And almost instantly he regretted it. Oh man, he thought, dropping his phone on his nightstand. I am going to be slapped HARD for that tomorrow.

But this message was important.

Kurt stared the ceiling, spread out on his bed. He was utterly confused. Part of Kurt felt like he shouldn't even worry about the message. It was stupid. And he had been pranked numerous times for following up idiotic things like this. But a larger part of him was too intrigued. He had no idea how he'd gotten his phone number, let alone why he was texting him. Ugh. It annoyed Kurt. He'd had been floating from his high earned on the field earlier only to come crashing down with one text.

Confused, Kurt hit the light switch and crawled back into his bed, the message still playing over and over in his head.

* * *

"_**Hey Kurt**_

_**U did really awesome tonight. Congrats**_

_**I really want 2 c u. Like, now, but I know that won't happen**_** :"(  
**

_**So, meet me in the parking lot at about 5:00, kk? Plz?**_

_**And come alone. I want it to be just u & me**_

_**Noah Puckerman (^-^)"**_

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that leaves you guys wanting more. I'm sorry for the over usage of the commas and the rushed style of writing. I kinda got distracted watching "Gran Turino." It's an excellent movie, I fully recommend it. I'll start working on chapter three ASAP. Please review. **


	3. AnXiety

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I've been so drowned in work. Damn Senior Year. I'm very glad to see that this story is resonating positively with you guys. WARNING: I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. Wish that I promise that they will get longer, but it probably won't happen. Whenever inspiration pops into my head, I have to hurry and get it out, or I'll lose it. Hahahah. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_**RA-RA-Ah-Ah-Ah! Ro-Mah-"**_

Kurt slammed his hand hurriedly over the alarm, trying to silence his 'Bad Romance' alarm tune. He rolled over and squinted at the ceiling. The sun hadn't crept into his room yet. Too early, he thought to himself, covering his eyes with a delicate hand, and allowing his eyes to drift close. Then, realization dawned on him.

Puck.

Shit, Kurt thought to himself, raising quickly and checking his iPhone for the time. 4:12. "Oh sweet GaGa," Kurt muttered under his breath, before swinging his small feet over the bed and placing them into his fluffy bed shoes.

Kurt was still totally oblivious as to why on Earth Puck wanted to meet him. Even though both the boys were in Glee together, Puck always managed to find a way to distance himself away from the soprano. Kurt had figured that was homophobic.

The tired boy shuffled into the bathroom and twisted the hot water nozzle on the shower panel. He cautiously removed and aid his amber, silk pajamas into his dirty clothes basket.

He entered the foggy shower, his face scrunching as the scalding water splattered him and he was forced to add more cold to the mixture. When the water became cool enough, Kurt turned and allowed the liquid to cascade over his pale back. Then he began his complicated washing process, which involved him thoroughly scrubbing every single particle on his body.

He finished up in the shower, and pulled his fluffy white bathrobe against his bare skin. He grabbed a bottle of _Rose Facial Milk_, his favorite organic facial cream, and began his morning moisturizing process. It always took up most of his morning, but it was well worth it. Kurt Hummel was well known for his flawless skin.

He reluctantly decided to rush this morning, in order to make great time. By the time he was finished, it was 4:48. And he still hadn't picked out a decent outfit.

After a few seconds of thought, Kurt chose to wear his Cheerios uniform. That way, if Puck had intended to harass him, he would catch all forms of hell from Coach Sylvester about damaging school property and harming her lead singer.

Kurt grabbed his books off the couch and a wheat muffin from the fridge, before hurrying out to his Navigator.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get to the school, and by the time he did, Kurt noticed to sun's appearance just beyond the horizon.

Kurt whipped his van through the school gateway entrance a lot faster than he intended. His steady tapping on the driving wheel show his nervousness, and he could feel his heart beating with anxiety. He parked his baby in the parking lot and took a deep breath. This was it. The big moment of confrontation. The boy hesitantly stepped out the vehicle, neck craning to catch a glimpse of anybody. No one in sight.

Kurt looked down at his watch, shaking his head. 5:12. He was only a little late. Kurt stood there, his body frozen with anger as he waited for Puck. Nothing.

"Damn him," Kurt said bitterly. Puck had screwed him over. Big surprise, he thought to himself, his face burning in embarrassment. What would Puck have to say to him anyway?

Kurt grabbed his phone and glared at the message squatting in his inbox.

He crawled back into his Navigator, his icy stare fixated on the steering wheel. Kurt Hummel was pissed, and he would make sure to let Puckerman know when he next saw him.

"You know, you should really lock your car doors."

Kurt yelped in surprise as the deep voice echoed into his ears from the passenger seat.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go. A filler chapter with a hopefully suspenseful ending. I'll try to update more often, maybe on a schedule. Don't forget to review.


End file.
